Pokemon Special: Siguiente Generación
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: Los dexholders representan modelos a seguir entre los entrenadores del mundo Pokemon, son habilidosos y han salvado la integridad del mundo en mas de una ocasión; pero ¿sus hijos seguirán sus mismos pasos? Capitulo 4: Vocación (capítulos revisados y corregidos)
1. Prologo: Perfiles

**Hace mucho tiempo que me hice fan de una serie de Manga basada en Pokemon llamada Pokemon Special que me ha encantado, hasta pensar en que el monotono e infantil anime deberian basar su historia de acuerdo al Special; pero como Nintendo no quiere arriesgar su mayor gallina de huevos de oro, el sueño de animar el manga tiene las mismas probabilidades de que hicieran un juego crossover de Pokemon y Digimon, XD.**

**Este es un proyecto en base a un contexto futurista, en donde los sentimientos de los DexHolders por fin se han consolidado, formando respectivas familias en un mundo donde las mayores amenazas han desaparecido...o eso es lo que se cree.**

**Por lo tanto en este capitulo mostrare un poco de los perfiles que representan los hijos de los dexholders.**

* * *

Los Dex Holders no solos que caracterizan por poseer esas enciclopedias de última tecnología capaz de almacenar todos los datos de los pokemon existentes, sino por ser entrenadores respetables con habilidades que los hacen distintos de los demás; es un título por el cual cualquier entrenador joven quisiera tener en sus manos para merecer respeto y fama. Vale la pena en esta historia, conocer a sus respectivos hijos ¿seguirán los mismos pasos que sus padres?

**Amber**:

Es la hija mayor de los dexholders Red y Yellow. Es una chica de 13 años de piel morena clara, ojos ámbar, su cabello es de color oscuro que está recogido con una larga cola de caballo, un poco más baja que su padre pero mucho más alta que su madre; suele vestir unos shorts de mezclilla ajustados que llega menos de la mitad de los muslos y una blusa blanca que está cubierta con un chaleco rojo con bolsos en cada lado. Viste de unas dinámicas zapatillas deportivas que combinan con el color de su chaleco. No tan solo la hija de lo uno de los dexholders de la región de Kanto, sino es una peleadora dispuesta confrontar los mayores desafíos de las batallas pokemon. De hecho, un aspecto característico de su personalidad es que al oír la palabra _batalla_, su carácter contrasta de una chica amable, alegre y tenaz, a una loca por las batallas que las ganaría a cualquier costo. Por todo eso, se puede decir que es la heredera del _Peleador._

**Orange**

Es el hermano menor de Amber. Es un niño de 10 años de edad, de piel tan blanca como su madre, igual en el cabello rubio pero es corto, de ojos color naranja y su estatura llega a la altura de la nariz de Yellow. Sus ropas consisten en una camisa de color amarillo con botones, unos pantalones holgados de color morado y unos botines cafés. Es un chico muy sensible que agrada dibujar y pintar todo lo relacionado con pokemon. Su hermana le suele decir con cariño "Mini-Davinci".

**Cyan Oak**

Es el primogénito de la unión Green-Blue. Es un chico de 14 años muy parecido a su madre físicamente, en el cabello y el color de piel, pero un poco más bajo que su padre en cuanto a estatura. Sus ojos característicos son azules con un toque verdoso; Es un adolescente de personalidad alegre, astuta y coqueta; prefiere pasearse y viajar por algunas regiones que tomarse en serio en asuntos como entrenar y pelear con los pokemon; aunque posee un vasto conocimiento sobre ellos y por ello, suele ayudar al prof. Oak en sus investigaciones; a pesar de su actitud relajada, es un chico es maduro en algunos aspectos de la vida como la amistad y la perseverancia.

**Turquoise Oak**

Es el segundo hijo de Green y Blue y también el hermano menor de Cyan. Es 2 años menor que su hermano y físicamente es parecido a su padre, si hablamos de su peinado y tez de piel, su estatura llega a los hombros de Cyan. Sus ojos son de color turquesa; a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Turq es un chico muy reservado, serio y tranquilo. Su mayor pasión es entrenar arduamente a sus Pokemon, con el objetivo de superar a su padre, que es el Lider del Gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian y así convertirse en el próximo entrenador en dirigir ese gimnasio. No se lleva muy bien con su hermano mayor, hasta el grado de aleccionarlo a cada rato por sus ocurrencias y sentir lastima por desperdiciar su "potencial" como entrenador.

**Celestia**

Hace 13 años, Gold y Crystal concibieron una hija, a la que llamaron Celestia, por sus cabellos azules como una noche de verano y sus ojos de color cristalino; es una chica un poco más baja que su madre y de tez clara. Viste de un suéter de color azul holgado y unos pescadores no tan ajustados y unas zapatillas flexibles. Su personalidad se caracteriza por ser tímida, responsable y algo reservada si se trata de hacer vida social. Le agrada ayudar a su madre en la investigación de los pokemon y en sus tiempos libres, es una aficionada a la astronomía.

Les cuento un secreto…está enamorada de uno de los hijos de Green y Blue

**Aurora**

Un año después del nacimiento de Celestia, La familia de los dexholders de Johto decidió expandir a la familia y por eso concibieron una segunda hija; se llama Aurora por los ojos dorados como el crepúsculo de las montañas. Su cabello es negro y largo hasta los hombros peinados con un fleco en su gorra como su padre y de piel un poco tostada. Suele vestir una chaqueta roja muy ajustada, una minifalda de color negro, unos stockings del mismo color de su minifalda y unas deportivas como calzado. Su madre suele regañarla a cada rato por usar esa escandalosa vestimenta; al contrario de su hermana mayor, es muy extrovertida que raya en lo irreverente, descuidada en sus deberes y algo picara; suele molestar a Celestia pero en el fondo la quiere mucho y desearía que saliera de su rutina "ñoña"

**Brendan**

Ruby y Sapphire decidieron unir sus vidas por el resto de sus días y para consolidarlo, procrearon a su primer hijo al que llamaron Brendan. Su apariencia se asemeja más a su padre, especialmente en el cabello negro por su mechón levantado parecido al de su padre. Tiene los ojos de color rojo como Ruby. Es un chico de 12 años cuya personalidad es algo intimidante, debido a la actitud salvaje que ha tomado como entrenador; siempre vistiendo de unas fachas digna de un vagabundo, explora las grandes selvas de Hoenn para su investigación e interacción con los Pokemon. Ama todo lo que tenga que ver con las batallas pokemon y por esperarse, odia los concursos por la razón de que desperdician la "verdadera" razón de ser de los Pokemon. Por ello, Ruby tiene un resentimiento en el fondo por su hijo al rechazar tajantemente los concursos.

**Maya**:

Para no quedarse atrás en ese asunto de expandir la familia, concibieron una niña a la que nombró Maya. Es dos años menor que su hermano. Es una niña de tez clara, de ojos azules como los de Sapphire y de cabello castaño largo. Viste de una camisa roja con botones y cuello negro, y de unos shorts ajustados de color negro, finalizando con unos zapatos deportivos. Maya es una niña algo pedante si se trata de concursos, pero fuera de ello es una chica amable, considerada y perseverante en superar los obstáculos que le impone. No le agradan las batallas, aspecto que diverge con su madre, cuya expectativa de esta es convertirse en maestro pokemon, aunque su padre Ruby apoya a su hija en el camino de convertirse en la mejor coordinadora de la Región de Hoenn.

Ella se siente atraida por un chico rubio que conocio en la region de Kanto.

**Opal**:

Del fruto de la unión entre Diamon y Platinum, hace 11 años llego a la vida el chico con ojos de ese cuarzo brillante. Su cabello es corto y de color azul azabache como el de Platinum. Viste de una camisa azul y blanca con cuello, y con unos shorts de color blanco. Es un niño que se caracteriza por ser un poco despistado y risueño, con un particular apetito aparentemente insaciable; aunque es muy rígido y crítico con la comida de los demás. Su meta es convertirse en un gran comediante como su padre y a la vez, ganar todas las medallas de Sinnoh.

**Touya**:

Es el único hijo de los dexholders de la región de Unova, Black y White; tiene los ojos negros, el cabello castaño un poco largo y de piel clara. Viste de una chaqueta gris con unos pantalones negros y una gorra con una imagen de una pokebola. Touya se caracteriza por ser un niño hiperactivo y gritón como su padre, aunque tiene un sentido extraño por las cosas lindas. Su sueño es conquistar la Liga Pokemon de Unova y así expandir más el prestigio de la compañía BW que dirige su madre.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Muchos personajes verdad? Quiza no pueda desarrollar a todos plenamente por cuestiones de canon y tiempo. Lo unico que me motivaria para continuar este proyecto es mediante sus reviews, siempre y cuando sean constructivos y que puedan aportar un poco a la trama de este fanfic.**

Saludos!


	2. La decision

**Aqui esta el primer capitulo formal de este Fic. esta dedicado a Amber y los futuros dexholders de Kanto.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Special pertenece a Hidenori Kusaka y Satoshi Yamamoto. Pokemon es una marca registrada de Nintendo.**

* * *

_Los rayos del sol cubren en vasta alegría Pueblo Paleta, el pueblo donde los humanos y pokemon conviven en gracia. No solo el poblado se caracteriza por ello, sino porque es el hogar del más aclamado investigador del mundo pokemon, que no es más ni menos que el Prof. Oak; también convive una de las familias de los que en su juventud, fueron conocidos como los Dexholders, aquellos que poseían la Pokedex, una dispositivo de última tecnología donde se almacena los datos de todos los pokemon conocidos; pero no es el hecho poseer aquel dispositivo es la razón por ganarse dicho "titulo", sino que cada Dexholder le corresponde una habilidad; peleador, entrenador, evolucionador, curador, capturador, criador, encantador, domador, conocedor y soñador._

_Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que los primeros Dexholders han protegido la integridad del apenas conocido mundo pokemon. Algunos de ellos poseían sentimientos hacia otros y hoy, han sido materializados al formar sus respectivas familias; Precisamente, una de aquellas vive en el mismo pueblo del Prof. Oak, formada por el peleador y la curadora, con una niña de ojos color ambas, con sueños en ser la mejor entrenadora de la región de Kanto y un niño rubio de ojos anaranjados, que expresa sus sueños y sentimientos mediante su talento nato de dibujar._

_¿Lograran aquellos niños, hacer honor el título de sus padres? u ¿optaran por su propio destino?_

* * *

Amber se dirige a entrar a un sendero que se localiza al oeste de Pueblo Paleta con el objetivo de buscar a su hermano que supuestamente está pescando o dibujando el paisaje como artista inspirado en la ribera de un arroyo. Es el pasatiempo favorito de Orange, aunque el chico en ocasiones se pierde o duerme calmadamente en medio del sendero. Por ello, Amber tiene la tarea de encontrar a su hermano y traerlo a casa. La chica atraviesa los hierbajos y cuida cada paso del fangoso suelo que deja las lluvias que caen sobre la ruta. Un Vulpix acompaña a la chica azabache, quien le da unos golpecitos en la pierna derecha, tratando de decirle algo

— ¿Encontraste algo, Tails? — Amber se agacha hacia su pokemon fuego, para responder a su gesto. El Vulpix le señala moviendo su cabeza hacia una silueta que se encuentra atras de un arbol.

—-¡OOORAANGE, ORAAN….oh!, ¡Aquí estas!-— Amber encuentra a su hermano yaciendo en la sombra de la copa de un árbol, sosteniendo un cuaderno para dibujar en sus manos y a lado una caña de pescar, confirmando los habitos del chico ya descritos

— ¡Con que durmiendo en el bosque holgazán! — Exclama satíricamente Amber y al instante, el chico despierta haciendo notar sus ojos naranjados.

—Hola oni-san y ¡no me llames así!— Orange reclama a su hermana mayor al dar un bostezo.

— ¡eres tan lindo cuando te enojas! — la chica responde con humor a su hermanito. Baja la mirada con curiosidad al cuaderno de Orange y aprecia los trabajos artísticos realizados durante su estadía en el lugar. Uno de ellos muestra a una pareja de Pidgey construyendo un nido sobre una rama grande de un árbol. A diferencia de los dibujos poco agraciados de su madre Yellow cuando esta era niña, muestra un talento nato al dibujo

— ¿Solo dibujaste esto? — Amber interroga mientras ojea el cuaderno de su hermano, notando que las demás hojas están en blanco.

—No me sentí inspirado hoy — Orange responde un poco inseguro. — Pase todo el día pescando en el rio, pero un Magikarp se escapó de mi caña y casi caigo al rio. Soy torpe a la hora de pescar pokemon —Cuenta con algo de rubor en su rostro, mostrando su vergüenza

— No te sientas mal, Orange. No todo sale bien cuando pescas en el rio; pero eso no restringe tus habilidades de artista. Así como yo entreno todos los días para ser un maestro pokemon, tú debes de ser persistente en lo que quieres superar. — Amber motiva a su hermano.

— Gracias, onii-san — Responde felizmente Orange aunque más ruborizado.

— Oh, ya es tarde, debemos irnos a casa. De seguro mamá debe estar esperándonos afuera de la casa con pánico — Presagia Amber a su hermano, para salir del profundo bosque Viridian

Después de una caminata algo larga, llegan a su reconfortante hogar en Pueblo Paleta. Ya es noche y una de las familias holder de Kanto se disponen a tomar sus alimentos nocturnos. En el modesto y redondo comedor se encuentran Red y sus hijos. Parece que Red está ansioso por contarle algo a Amber.

— ¿Qué hiciste este día, Orange-kun? — Pregunta Yellow cálidamente, mientras ella sirve los alimentos

—Bueno, es que…

—Nuestro pequeño artista hizo este impresionante dibujo de un árbol — Amber enseña el dibujo de su hermanito, lo que provoca que Orange se avergonzara

— Es muy bonito y los detalles lo hacen muy realista — aprecian tanto Red como Yellow

— ¡N...NO...NO ESTA TERMINADO! — Orange al decir su excusa, trata de arrebatar su cuaderno de dibujos- Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI, AMBER!- Orange inmediatamente al segundo piso de su casa, donde se encuentra su alcoba. Red queda se torna algo molesto por el arrebate de su hijo y Yellow un poco preocupada

— Cosas de artistas…— Amber y su padre habalan al unisono, llevando la cena a un curso normal

— Amber, esta mañana el Profesor Oak hablo conmigo algo muy especial para ti— Comenta Red.

— ¿De qué se trata, papa?

— Quiere que asistas a su laboratorio para mañana, quiere que comple….

— TENDRE UN POKEMON DEL PROFESOR OAK! — Amber reacciona eufóricamente, dejando sin terminar la expresión de Red, después de atragantarse del estofado con arroz que estaba comiendo. Yellow solo contempla con rostro de pánico por los malos modales de su hija

-Beno, quizá, pero…

—MAÑANA INICIARA MI ANSIADA AVENTURA PARA SER UN MAESTRO POKEMON!— Amber no dejaba de dar volteretas sobre si misma por la desenfrenada emoción por escuchar esa noticia

— ¡PERO PRIMERO PODRIAS PONER ATENCION A LO QUE QUIERO DECIR! — Red grita desesperado tratando de calmar el, provocando que Yellow se avergonzara un poco

— R..Red-san ¿No tienes que hablarle así? — Yellow interviene para calmar a su esposo. La pone de nervios cuando su esposo hace ese tipo de desequilibrios emocionales.

—- Perdón Yellow, es que quería decírselo como sorpresa — Red responde alegremente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- Como decía, el profesor Oak quiere que asistas a su Laboratorio para otorgarte algo especial. Pero ti o algo más que eso-

— Oh, entiendo ¿algo especial?

— Lo sabrás mañana en la mañana — Sentencia Red. Al acabar la cena, Amber descansa en su alcoba cubierta con el cobertor que también la adorna. Antes de que sus parpados

Ya es de mañana en Pueblo Paleta. Un halo de luz que atraviesa las cortinas de una habitación de Amber. Esa luz molesta un poco su calmado sueño, hasta que miro el reloj…. ¡ERAN LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA! Por los 1000 brazos de Arceus, supuestamente los demás entrenadores ya escogieron a sus respectivos pokemon y parece Amber dejo esta valiosa oportunidad…. Se cambia rápidamente a su vestimenta habitual y baja como un Jolteon junto con su mochila a la planta baja de su casa. Se dirige a la cocina y se ve a Red y Yellow tomando el desayuno.

— ¡Debo irme familia! — Se despide esfumándose por la puerta de su casa, no sin antes pasar al comedor rápidamente por una tostada con mermelada, que se lleva en apresuradamente en la boca

— Se trasmite su entusiasmo por ser una Dexholder como nosotros cuando eramos niños, ¿verdad Red-san?- Pregunta Yellow, con una tranquila y positiva forma.

— Solo espero que no tome sin pedir permiso su pokemon del laboratorio- Contesta Red con una risa inocente, al venirse en sus memorias aquel incidente de hace años en el laboratorio del investigador de Pueblo Paleta. Después de recordar su particular recuerdo de la niñez, solo rogaba a Arceus que su hija no emulara aquel suceso.

— Papa, ¿Amber se ira de viaje y nos dejara solos? — pregunta Orange en tono aniñado, jugando a revolver su cereal con la cuchara. La pregunta le asiente un poco nerviosa a Yellow, mas su esposo de esta se toma la pregunta a la ligera.

— Por supuesto que no Orange-kun, tu hermana solo atenderá un asunto del profesor Oak — Red le responde con una risa ligera a la pregunta intrigante de su hijo menor.

— No es cierto, Amber-san dijo que se ira de la casa para ser campeona de la Liga Pokemon, como tú lo hiciste papa, ¿algún día podre ir a viajar como tú? — El comportamiento Dexholder Peleador se torna inusualmente incomodo, al expresar en su afilado rostro su reacción sorpresiva ante el reclamo de su hijo. Yellow asiente el estado de Red y solo carraspea su garganta para tratar de contestar la otra pregunta de Orange.

Es como si le ocultaran algo a su hijo

-— Todavía eres un poco pequeño para andar por todos lados solo, hijo. Amber podría hacerlo si quisiera porque podría protegerse de los peligros, y ella nunca nos abandonara por el hecho de que ella es parte de nosotros. — Yellow le responde con tranquilidad, acariciando con amor la mejilla derecha de Orange.

— Aparte de que no hemos hablado con tu hermana al respecto — Red interviene la pequeña conversación de su esposa a su hijo.

— ¿Por qué no vas al exterior a dibujar o practicar tu pesca? — Red le sugiere cariñosamente a Orange, apoyándose en los frágiles hombros de su hijo menor.

— ¡Claro, papi! — Orange le responde con una sonrisa amplia y entusiasmada, saca su caña de pescar del armario de la planta baja de su casa y sale agitado hacia afuera

No muy lejos del pueblo, llega finalmente al laboratorio del Prof. Oak. En esas instalaciones, encuentra trabajando a Daisy, la nieta del investigador de Kanto, quien nota su presencia, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Buenos Dias, Daisy-san — Amber saluda

— Hola Amber, gusto de verte…déjame adivinar ¿vienes por un pokemon de mi abuelo? — Pregunta Daisy

— Emmm…si…creo — Amber contesta con un poco de timidez- Por cierto ¿Dónde está el Prof. Oak?

— Veras….- Daisy es interrumpida con la llegada al laboratorio del Prof. Oak

— Perdón por llegar tarde — El profesor apenas se sostiene con un bastón, por la visible avanzada edad de este.

—Abuelo, el medico recomendó que reposaras en casa, no te esfuerces demasiado en trabajar — Daisy llega rápidamente hacia el sujeto mayor, pidiéndole de una manera preocupada.

—No te preocupes demasiado, hija — Replica un poco brusco el Prof. Oak — No soy un anciano inútil — El profesor se percata de la presencia de la Hija de Red, aunque se sorprende confusamente.

— ¿Eres chico o chica? — pregunta el profesor confundido, notando su demencia senil.

— No abuelo, es Amber, la hija de Red — Daisy replica

— Ohh…..si, por eso es la razón por la que llegue aquí— El profesor responde risueño por darse cuenta de su episodio senil. Daisy reacciona vergonzosamente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

— Te cite para esta mañana, porque quiero que empieces a continuar mi investigación de los Pokemon — el Prof. Oak se dirige apoyado con su baston hacia a una mesa, donde aparentemente había tres pokebolas, pero solo aparecían dos de ellas.

— Daisy, ¿Dónde está la otra pokebola que deje en esta mesa? — Pregunta el profesor.

—Ahh si, Turqouise-kun se llevó una hace una hora — Daisy responde, mientras Amber por alguna razón, se sorprende al mencionar el nombre de uno de los Hijos de Green y Blue

-¿No entregaste su pokedex?- El profesor vuelve a preguntar

— Ni siquiera pregunto por ello…

— Ese niño…— El investigador murmulla de frustración, masajeándose la frente.

— ¿La pokedex?, ¿Qué es eso? — Amber pregunta intrigada, recordando la "sorpresa" que menciono su padre anoche.

— Es el motivo por el que llegaste aquí, Amber— El profesor Oak responde, mientras toma de la mesa donde se ubica su PC, dos dispositivos, que recuerdan a las tablets.

— Este es una enciclopedia de alta tecnología, capaz de almacenar toda la información de los Pokemon hasta ahora descubiertos. Con esta Pokedex, recopilaras todos los datos de los pokemon en ciertas regiones, aunque puedes recopilar datos de cualquier pokemon de otra región ajena a Kanto, debido a la migración de nuevas especies en esta región. –Explica el investigador de Kanto, después de entregar a las manos de Amber la pokedex.

— _Así que esa es la cosa especial que me dijo papa— _Amber se sume en sus pensamientos mientras observa y sostiene la pokedex.

— Asi que, ¿quieres empezar esta investigación por mí? — Pregunta el profesor a la chica de ojos de color ambar. A pesar de que el cuestionamiento del profesor lleva una carga de presión por decidir un simple "si" o "no", la chica parece más que decidida por responder positivamente

— Tenga por seguro que esta Pokedex estará completada…. ¡POR QUE ARRASARE EN ESTA REGION PARA CONVERTIRME EN LA MEJOR MAESTRA POKEMON DEL MUNDO- Amber responde con una seguridad y euforia característica de ella.

— Tienes un espíritu muy entusiasmado…..de tal palo tal astilla — El científico de Pueblo Paleta compara satisfactoriamente el ímpetu de la chica con la de su padre

— Ahora, tu última decisión es quien será tu pokemon acompañante — El Profesor de Kanto abre paso a la chica para tomar su más valiosa decisión. Amber observa detenidamente las dos pokebolas sobre la mesa del laboratorio. Una de estas contiene a un pokemon de agua que asemeja a una tortugita. Al observarla, menea la cabeza en señal de desaprobación; Pero lo que llamo más su atención, fue aquel pokemon semejante a un sapo. Amber adquiere en ese momento un sentimiento de confianza al recordar que el Venasaur de su padre es semejante aquel pokemon

— Así que escoges a Bulbasur...buena elección, tal como tu padre — El viejo Prof Oak afirma nostálgico y aliviado por no pasar por lo mismo que su padre hace muchos años, cuando dejó escapar algunos pokemon de su laboratorio

—Por cierto Daisy, ¿A dónde fue Turquoise? — Pregunta Amber

— Dijo que entrenaría a su Charmander en la ruta 23

Mientras recorrían su trayecto rumbo a la ruta 23 de Kanto, Amber echa un vistazo a su nueva pokedex para saber los datos de su Bulbasaur. Esta es la descripción en la pokedex:

_Una rara semilla le fue plantada en el lomo al nacer. La planta brota y crece con este Pokémon._

—-Umm, parece que tienes una flor que no se ha abierto en tu lomo ¡te llamare Flower! — Amber saca de su pokebola a su otro pokemon, Tails, para reunirlo con su reciente pokemon "bautizado".

—-Tails, quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo compañero Flower — El Vulpix observa no con mucho agrado al Bulbasaur de su entrenadora. Tails lanza un Ascuas a Flower y este responde furiosamente tratando de taclear a Tails.

Creo que tardaran mucho por entenderse

* * *

**Perdon por la tardanza, la escuela y otras obligaciones en la vida real no me dejaron tiempo para dedicar este fic. Capitulo corto pero ya va dando forma este pedo**


	3. Lecciones para una vida

Amber camina en la Ruta 24, con el fin de encontrar a uno de los hijos de Blue y Green, Turquoise, al olvidar este su pokedex en el laboratorio de su abuelo; la indiferencia del chico hizo que Amber tuviera que entregar el artefacto del profesor Oak, en vez de pelear y entrenar a sus pokemon, en especial su Bulbasaur, el que el mismo profesor le entrego confiando en la responsabilidad de la chica en cuanto a cuidado del pokemon.

Pero una nube de polvo en el horizonte de la ruta hace detener los pasos a Amber. Al disiparse el montículo de tierra, se descubre una batalla entre un chico ya conocido por ella y un sujeto que viste un uniforme que consiste en una camisa de botones y pantalones de color pardo, que hacen contraste con unas botas negras militares y en el brazo derecho tiene amarrado una banda de color rojo que plasma dentro un circulo blanco, que encierra una escudo cuyos elemento destacable es una letra f mayúscula en negritas; El particular desconocido alto y de cabeza rapada, peleaba con un Machop contra el Charmander de un chico que le parecía familiar. Al parecer, ese chico le estaba propinando una paliza al pokemon del sujeto.

— Ja, sí que eres fuerte chico, valio la pena molestarte en mostrar tu fuerza de batalla—Alaga en tono forzado el soldado desconocido

—La próxima vez que intentes molestar a alguien, ¡no será conmigo imbécil!—El chico castaño oscuro ordena a su pokemon dar un último golpe al oponente; sorpresivamente, un Bulbasaur aparece en medio de la pelea lanzando un látigo cepa, impidiendo que el Charmander rematara al pokemon del sujeto desconocido; pero por desgracia, el Machop logra evadir el látigo cepa .

—¿! Qué diablos haces aquí Amber!?—Turq se percata molesto de la presencia de la chica, quien ordenaba a su Bulbasaur a una distancia corta respecto al chico. La chica no soporto su instinto de pelear y quiere ser parte de algo donde tanto apasiona la hija de Red

—Trato de ayudar en ganarle a ese pelmazo, ¡Tacleada Flower!—El Pokemon logra acertar el ataque, aunque no resulto con tanto efecto para el Machop

— ¿Qué fue eso? Creo que puedo acabar con la niña entrometida—El soldado ordena un Golpe Karate contra Flower, que termina por afectar a este por el daño crítico

— ¡Flower!—Aclama Amber a su Pokemon al dirigirse a donde yacía dañado. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar al Bulbasaur, Turq interviene para rematar al enemigo

— Charmander, utiliza Ascuas—Una llama se dirige al pokemon enemigo, que acaba con noquearlo

— ¡Mierda, que vergüenza perder con un par de niñatos!; Pero no importa, nosotros, el Team Force lo tendremos todo y ustedes no serán más que unos viles insectos por aplastar— Con esas últimas palabras, el soldado se dispersa por una nube de humo, dejando solos a Turq y Amber. Esta devuelve a su pokemon a su respectiva pokebola y observa a Turquoise percatándose su discreta furia. Nadie sabe de qué se trata la organización la que pertenece aquel sujeto extraño, duda que hubiera sido resuelta si la imprudencia de Amber no estropeara la batalla.

— No deberías de hacer las cosas sin premeditar, Amber—El chico aconseja no de muy buen humor a la peleadora

— Si como no, lo dice alguien que estaba siendo atacado por un adulto con un pokemon más fuerte—Amber refuta a Turquoise. Este se torna más molesto

— En realidad, estaba a punto de derrotar a ese extraño, solo que tú interviniste de manera inoportuna. Si solo me dejarías haber terminado la pelea, hubiera podido saber algo de ese sujeto y ese tal Team Force. Parece que piensas con la pokebola en lugar con la cabeza. —Replica regañando a la chica. Tendrá razón por la parte de que Amber actuó imprudentemente, pero aquella actitud puede tener justificación por dos variables; Una es la de proteger a un conocido de una aparente amenaza cuando le ataco ese sujeto o por presumir sus habilidades en la batalla por ego. Amber pudo dar cualquiera de esos argumentos como excusas; sin embargo, su orgullo no permite tomar en cuenta esas opciones

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?—Pregunta Amber entre dientes.

— Juzgando por lo que he visto, parece que tu potencial es bastante reducido. Dejándote llevar por tus impulsos, no crecerás como entrenador—Responde Turquoise con su habitual tono malhumorado.

— ¿¡Asi que dices que soy débil!?—Amber trata de contener la poca cordura al escuchar las palabras de Turquoise.

— Si asi lo interpretas, entonces debe ser cierto— Turq replica insolentemente

— ¡Te voy a enseñar a no subestimarme!—Con su furia desatada, saca una de sus pokebolas para confrontar al chico.

— ¡Entonces demuéstralo!—Turquoise reta de manera burlona. También saca uno de sus pokemon para el combate.

— ¡Ve Tails!—El Vulpix de amber aparece en posición de ataque

— ¡Adelante Eevee!—Turquoise muestra a su pokemon

— ¡Tails, Ascua! — Un aliento de fuego sale del hocico pequeño del pokemon zorro, que se dirige al pokemon de tipo Normal.

-¡Eevee, usa Doble Equipo!- El pokemon realiza una serie de ilusiones de su cuerpo por la rapidez de sus movimientos, haciendo que Tails falle su ataque. Por consecuencia, Amber muestra un gesto de frustración

— Tch! Eso no se quedara así, ¡ahora Ataque Rápido!—Por obra de la suerte, el Vulpix acierta el ataque; sin embargo, parece que el ataque no resulta fuerte para el Eevee.

— ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Ahora acabare con esto ¡Rapidez!—El Eevee expulsa de su boca una serie de estrellas que acierta al Vulpix, aunque este logra resistir el ataque.

— Ya te lo dije, a mí nadie me subestima, aun cuando alguien es hijo de un líder de gimnasio—Amber responde con orgullo—Tails, ahora usa Giro Fuego—El pokemon de Turquoise ahora está atrapado entre un circulo de fuego

— Je, exacto Amber, así que deberías tener en cuenta un poco de consideración por el perfil de tus oponentes. ¡Eevee, ahora usa Ataque Arena! — El pokemon levanta con sus patas un montículo de polvo que logra extinguir el fuego que lo rodeaba el ataque Giro Fuego del Vulpix de Amber y confundir a este último pokemon al impedirle la visión en el campo de batalla.

— Para rematar, ¡Mordisco!- realiza el ataque en el cuello del Vulpix, aferrándose a este y haciendo que el pokemon luche por desesperadamente por desafarse del Eevee.

-¡Tails, resiste!—Era lo único que podría pronunciar Amber para calmar a su pokemon. La desesperación por ver a su querido Vulpix agonizar de dolor por el ataque del Eevee rival, que este literalmente casi mastica a Tails, hizo flaquear su instinto de lucha

-¡Tails, regresa!—Despues de regresar a su Vulpix, busca su otra pokebola, la cual contiene a Flower. Estaba a punto de sacar a su Bulbasaur, pero se percata de lo debilitado que se encuentra por la pelea contra aquel sujeto, evidenciando la imposibilidad de sacarlo de nuevo a la batalla; aun así, su necio espíritu de batalla parece pasar por alto la condición de su Bulbasaur.

De repente, Turquoise regresa a su Eevee a su respectiva pokebola; acto seguido, el chico castaño oscuro se retira despreocupadamente del lugar, dejando a Amber detrás de él. La chica se muestra sorprendida por aquella acción de su oponente

-Odio darte sermones como este, pero parece que no quieres entender; incluso enviar a tu Bulbasaur aun estando debilitado…no todo en la vida debe ganarse si solo lo quieres por capricho-Con este rígido consejo, Turquoise decide definitivamente retirarse de la Ruta 23—Si me disculpas, tengo que entrenar para ir al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

-Oye, olvide darte algo—Amber arroja la pokedex hacia Turq, recibiéndola directamente de la mano de el—Es un regalo de tu abuelo, a parte de Charmander que tomaste de su laboratorio.

Sin más que decir, Turquoise avanza su camino dejando a Amber sola.

En el Centro Pokemon de Cd. Viridian, la chica de ojos ambar reposa en uno de los asientos del lugar, después de recorrer la ruta 23 y para curar a sus pokemon. Los pensamientos de Amber sobre su pelea contra Turquoise, hacen sentirla algo deprimido. El hecho de que su rival se retirara de la batalla no la hacía que se orgulleciera por haber reconocido su superioridad; al contrario, es una señal de que sus capacidades de entrenadora no están completas y que su orgullo la ha conducido a entrar en negación. Quiere que nadie la haga de menos y no solo destaque por ser la hija de que alguna vez fue campeón de la Liga Kanto con tan solo 10 años

— _Acaso soy….débil_—En su mente se pronuncian esas pesimistas palabras. Para relajarse de ese perturbador pensamiento, se posiciona de forma fetal y hundiendo la cabeza entre los muslos.

— ¡Hola!~Una voz familiar para la chica ojiambar hace levantarse de la posición que se encontraba, solo para encontrar su mirada con un chico de 14 años, de cabello castaño claro, ojos de color aciano, piel clara, vistiendo un saco del mismo color de sus ojos y pantalones de color café. El chico muestra un semblante risueño que radia alegría, mas Amber no reacciona de la misma manera.

— Oh, eres tu Cyan—La chica de cabellos oscuros saluda no de muy buena manera al chico.

— ¿Qué hace esta sensual damisela en un lugar como este?—Cyan pregunta de manera irónica.

— Esperando a que curen a mis pokemon, genio—Responde Amber malhumorada

El chico se sienta a lado de Amber, para colocar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, haciendo que esta sonrojada por la reacción de vergüenza y enojo por el gesto de aquel chico –Un poco de compañía no te vendría mal—El tono coqueto de Cyan fue lo último que pudo tolerar, haciendo que ella le diera un bofetón cuyo estruendo del golpe hizo llamar la atención entre los presentes del Centro Pokemon.

Ambos chicos salen del Centro Pokemon, con los pokemon de Amber ya saneados. Cyan aun masajea la mejilla donde recibió el golpe de Amber. Sí que la chica no se caracteriza por

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estas triste?—Cyan nota la expresión algo cabizbaja de la chica de ojos ambar, aun después de contemplar a sus pokemon en buen estado de salud

— N…na….nada que te importe—Amber responde titubeando

— ¡Oh vamos! Nadie puede estar así sin algún motivo y más en ese estado de ánimo—

— Es que….

— mmm, déjame adivinar, fue Turquoise – Cyan responde intuitivamente

— ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!—Pregunta Amber sorprendida

— Nah, me lo suponía; Conozco a mi hermano, Ese sí que no se toma en serio eso de entrenar. A parte de que tengo que buscarlo cuando me lo pide mi mama, por eso me dirigi al centro pokemon para preguntarte si sabias algo de el — Cyan le responde mientras se sienta en una banca de la ciudad, acomodándose en el asiento poniendo las manos sobre la nuca.

— Me lo encontré en la ruta 23, peleando con un sujeto algo raro. Después pelee con él y…. —- Amber detiene en seco su habla avergonzada, temiendo que el final de la frase le fuese burlesco para el chico.

— ¿y perdiste? — vuelve a preguntar Cyan mirándola del rabillo de sus ojos. Amber solo titubea, tratando de dar cualquier explicación, pero su estado crispado se hace notar cuando su cara se torna roja de vergüenza.

— No tienes que explicármelo ¿de acuerdo? Ya con encontrarte en el Centro Pokemon es evidencia de que perdiste con Turquoise

— Bueno, el si se preocupa por superarse y destacar en la vida, no haciéndose un vago como tú—Cyan, al oír esas palabras, reacciona con una carcajada que hace que Ambar muestre una mueca de confusión

— La vida solo se vive una vez. Cualquiera que centre demasiado en alcanzar sus metas, no puede apreciar los placeres que ofrece la vida—De repente, Cyan toma del brazo izquierdo a Amber— ¿Por qué preocuparse por las batallas? Cuando yo, ¡te puedo mostrar el mundo!

—No quiero…

—jeje, creo que sigues con eso de sobresalir en las batallas…

— ¡No es solo eso! Mi padre es el campeón de Kanto, el entrenador más fuerte que he conocido. Como su hija no quiero ser una carga para él, por eso quiero seguir sus pasos.

Los recuerdos de Amber vienen a su cabeza al pronunciar esas palabras….

El escenario consiste en algún lugar de Cd. Azulona, donde Red se encuentra dando un paseo con su familia, quien en el momento estaba su esposa Yellow que cargaba en sus brazos a un niño dormido de apenas 1 año quien era Orange y Red tomaba de la mano a Amber; en ese momento no era más que una niña de 5 años. Un grupo de personas se acerca a donde se encontraba Red y su familia, solo por estar cerca del padre joven, quien ya es conocido en cualquier lugar de Kanto no solo por ser el que fue campeón en su región, si no por salvar la integridad del mundo pokemon más de una vez. Todos alaban sus grandes hazañas, hasta admirar a su familia; pero Amber no parece darle mucha gracia cuando todas la señalan como la "Hija del campeón". Estaba acostumbrada a ello, solo que el ritmo a como se hacía, la volvía en el hastío. Harto de señalarla así, la pequeña huye del grupo, hasta salir a la Ruta 7. Cuando empieza se topa accidentalmente con un esbirro quien no se lo toma bien, más si provoco a uno de ellos se le derramara el refresco en su chaqueta.

— ¡Fijate en donde caminas, niña estúpida!—

— ¡D.. Disculpe señor!—

— ¡Ahora te voy a enseñar a caminar correctamente, retrasada! Si no me puedes pagar el refresco o mi chaqueta, al menos Victebell te enseñara a corregirte—El insensible pandillero saca su pokemon y este le lanza un Látigo Cepa a Amber. La cara de terror de la pequeña se disipa cuando un pokemon proveniente del hierbajo de pelaje rojo y elegante cola interviene quemando el látigo del Victebell con su Ascuas.

— ¡Pokemon de mierda! Te eliminare por intervenir en mi batalla—El Victebell lanza Acido sobre el Vulpix salvaje. El ataque termina acertando en el pokemon de fuego, que resulta malherido

— Es hora de tu castigo, niñita—El esbirro lanza de nuevo el Látigo Cepa hacia la niña, pero otra vez es impedido con un rayo hielo que termina noqueando al pokemon del pandillero.

Amber baja sus brazos de atemorizada y se da cuenta que el entrenador quien derroto a ese Vitctebell es nada menos que Red. Solo por ver a este último, el pandillero corre despavorido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Amber?—

— Si papi…—La niña responde secándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

— No vuelvas a sorprendernos así, casi estábamos por buscarte por toda la ciu…— Su regaño termina cuando se percata de que su hija se dirige a un Vulpix herido.

— Papi, este pokemon me salvo ¿podrías curarlo?—Amber pide a su padre cargando al pokemon herido. Red observa dudoso al Vulpix, que es cargado con un poco de esfuerzo por los brazos de su hija; pero ¿Por qué impediría a su hija tener a su primer pokemon? Cuando escucho parte de la expresión "ese pokemon me salvo" supo que la criatura de tipo fuego ha elegido su destino, al optar ser compañero de la hija del campeon

— Está bien—Red cede a la petición Amber, saca una Sana Ball de su bolsillo y asi captura al pokemon que cargaba a su hija.

— Este pokemon te defendió, así que significa que deben quererte como entrenador—Entonces El Peleador saca su pokedex y consulta información del pokemon de fuego para luego mostrárselo a Amber.

_Al nacer, Vulpix tiene una cola blanca que se divide en seis si recibe cariño por parte de su Entrenador. Las seis colas se le rizan de forma majestuosa._

La niña queda sorprendida después de leer la descripción de la pokedex del pokemon Vulpix. Observa el Vulpix que se encontraba en la pokebola y nota que su cola aún no está lo suficientemente desarrollada. Entonces esboza una sonrisa al pokemon dentro del espacio esférico.

— Vas a tener una cola muy hermosa cuando crezcas. Por eso te llamare Tails. Seremos los mejores amigos, ya verás y asi, nos defenderemos de los malos —Promete la pequeña frente a su recién "bautizado" Vulpix.

A partir de este momento, no solo se creó un lazo de amistad entre Amber y el Vulpix, sino aquella chica optaría un camino que la conduciría a una vida de fortaleza y la búsqueda del éxito; ella quiere no solo defenderse por sí misma, sino hacer valer su propia voluntad para destacar y no ser la sombra de su padre; aunque eso no exenta de la admiración hacia él, quien Amber ha inspirado como modelo a seguir para sus objetivos.

— _Ya veo, el mismo complejo de Turq—_Cyan sentencia dentro de su mente. Él, si pudo detectar que los mismos problemas de su hermano menor, no distaban de ser distintos

— ¿No tienes que decir algunas de tus tonterías?—Amber pregunta en tono irónico

— No lo tengo en mente: pero si ese es tu camino, adelante. Si tienes que superar tus obstáculos, te esperara un montón de cosas desagradables, que consisten en amenazas y sufrimiento. Si tus expectativas son muy altas para tus objetivos, los fracasos serán más dolorosos; Tienes que ser fuerte—En posición de media vuelta y en tono serio, aconseja Cyan; a pesar de aparentar como alguien picaro, es relativamente maduro en ese asunto de la vida.

— Es el segundo sermón que escucho hoy de un Oak—Amber afirma

— En serio debes ser algo cabezota para que abosrbas algo de sensatez, pero si no te gustan las palabras, te daré un regalo para que puedas vencer a Turq—El chico arroja a Amber una Piedra de color anaranjado.

— ¿Esto de que podría servirme?...

-Lo descubrirás tu misma—Cyan saca de su pokebola a un Pidgeot— ¡Te piro vampiro! Con esta última expresión, el chico sale volando en su pokemon ave. Ni la chica de ojos color ámbar se percató de su despedida solo por observar aquella piedra extraña para ella.

Después de sus peculiares encuentros con los hermanos Oak, Amber se dirigió a Pueblo Paleta, donde aguarda su familia en su hogar. Acercándose a la puerta de su casa, encuentra a Orange sentado en el césped del jardín de la casa, haciendo algo en un caballete, acompañado por Picasso, su Smeargle y un Pichu que tiene las orejas puntiagudas, una característica distintiva de los de su especie. Entonces se acerca al lugar, impulsada por la curiosidad si hacia uno de sus tantos trabajos artísticos.

— ¡Hola Orange!—Amber se acerca a lado de su hermano

— ¡H...hola onii-san!—Orange devuelve el saludo tímidamente. Amber dirige ahora su mirada al cuadro donde Orange plasma su creatividad.

— ¿Este no es el dibujo de ayer?—Amber pregunta cuando recuerda que el dibujo que ha hecho su hermano aquel día en el Bosque Viridian. Los detalles del árbol que dibujo eran más destacables, rodeado por un fondo que se asemeja a un bosque. Ahora puede apreciarse con más detalles el nido de Pidgeys, cuya mama Pidegotto alimenta a las crías con bayas. Un detalle diferente al que se presentó, es a dos figuras humanas que se asemejan a Amber y Orange, ubicados en la ribera del río donde se encontraban aquel día.

— Ese el dibujo que no quise, porque no me había quedado perfecto—Responde Orange un poco apenado, mientras pinta unos detalles de su trabajo paisajista tomando del pincel los pigmentos de la cola de Picasso.

— ¡Tonterías!, si antes de pintarlo era hermoso—Amber trata de adular a su hermano

— No es cierto, un trabajo sin terminar asi no me parece bonito—Sin embargo, Orange replica modestamente, sosteniendo su prioridad de "terminar" sus trabajos.

— O es porque siempre te quedas dormido cuando dibujas, ¿verdad, flojito?—Esta última expresión provoco que Orange hiciera un movimiento brusco que termina por manchar su camiseta, a causa del malestar de ser apodado por su hermana.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, hermanota!—Responde quejumbroso el chico rubio

— ¿Yo?, si la mancha te la hiciste solito—Responde Amber. Orange se da media vuelta, cierra sus ojos cruzando sus brazos como gesto de enojo.

— ¿otra vez peleando, hijos?—interviene el padre de ambos chicos, Red; el campeón de Kanto, actualmente es un adulto que viste de unos pantalones de mezclilla, con una chaqueta de color rojo a medio cerras, donde se puede apreciar una camisa blanca ajustada en el torso. Sus patillas están un poco crecidas y presenta algo de vello facial en la barbilla. Su peinado es el mismo alocado cuando era joven.

— Ella empezó, papi—Acusa el chico rubio frente a su padre, con los ojos brillosos.

— Jaja, si tú te enojaste tontín, ¿no sé por qué te muestras mimado con papa?

—- Amber, ¡basta!, no molestes a tu hermano, sabes que él es muy sensible—Red calma a su hija

— ¿Qué paso, Red-san?—Aparece desde la puerta de la casa de la familia Dexholder, Yellow; La Dexholder curadora ahora es una mujer adulta de mediana estatura, vistiendo un vestido amarillo de escote moderado con bolsillos en la parte de abajo, unos zapatos blancos de tacón bajo y el cabello suelto cuyo largo se aprecia hasta la cadera.

— ¡Orange-kun!, ¿otra vez manchaste tu camisa?—Yellow se dirige hacia su hijo, sacando una pañoleta del bolsillo de su vestido.

— Ella me hizo mancharla—Ahora Orange se queja frente a su madre, pero secándose los ojos que brotaban lágrimas y haciendo pucheros como bebe.

— Ya se lo dije a papa, se hizo la macha él solito – Amber se defiende de la acusación al notar la media mirada furtiva de su madre.

— _Niño mimado…— _Reniega mentalmente después de hacer un bufido y de cruzar los brazos como señales de enojo.

—- Dejemos las peleas y mejor veamos lo que ha hecho Orange—Red trata de calmar los ánimos del momento. Todos dirigen sus miradas al cuadro de Orange y se da cuenta una vez más del talento artístico del menor de la familia.

— Hija, ¿ya recibiste la pokedex del Profesor Oak?—Red pregunta espontáneamente

— Claro papa—Muestra el dispositivo a su padre sacándolo de uno de los bolsillos de sus shorts. Se lo entrega al mismo y se impresiona por la peculiar abertura de la pokedex.

— La Pokedex ha evolucionado bastante desde que el Prof. Oak me la entrego. Es mucha tecnología—Red se impresiona por la nueva pokedex

— Papa, ¿puedo pedirte algo?—Amber pregunta en un tono serio

—emm, si Amber, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Red pregunta

— Quisiera que me dieras tu permiso…. ¡para viajar y ganar la Liga Pokemon de Kanto!—Los presentes se impresionan por la petición de la chica.


	4. Vocación

Pueblo Lavanda, una localidad donde el color de aquellas flores hacen honor a su nombre, fue alguna vez ensombrecido por el la reputación de resguardar los lugares de los pokemon fallecidos: La Torre Pokemon, lugar que alguna vez Koga, quien fungía como uno de los generales del Team Rocket, controlo el sitio mediante una maldición que perturbo tanto a las almas de los pokemon de aquella torre como a la gente del pueblo; pero dos chicos de Pueblo paleta se aventuraron en aquel entonces maldita torre y derrotaron al maestro ninja , liberando por consecuencia la torre de aquella energía maligna y así, darle paz tanto a las almas pokemon y a los habitantes quienes desde aquel entonces, ya podían depositar los cuerpos de sus compañeros para su tributo fúnebre.

Aunque el ambiente críptico se ha disipado por la conversión de la Torre en una estación de radio, se ha visto un movimiento inusual de personas uniformadas en el mismo pueblo. En la noche se puede apreciar a uno de aquellos extraños sujetos ingresando a una casa aparentemente ocupada, debido a la ordinaria decoración. El sujeto se dirige al librero, donde toma un libro en específico y presiona un botón rojo que contenía el mismo. Esto hace deslizar el librero y descubre una pantalla digital que consiste en una banda deslizadora de tarjetas y un lector óptico de láser. El sujeto desliza su tarjeta y acerca su ojo derecho al detector. Una vez que la pantalla muestra un fondo verde con la leyenda "entra", la pared se divide en par, solo para mostrar un túnel construido de acero e iluminado por luces de gran intensidad.

Mientras recorre el túnel, se puede ver a sus semejantes de la organización haciendo diversas cosas. Unos charlan, otros entrenan a sus pokemon; lo más gracioso del trayecto, es un soldado clamando "¡soy basura, debo estar en la basura!", mientras golpea su cabeza con un cucharon de cocina, con un balde puesto en la cabeza y su cuerpo metido a la mitad del cuerpo para abajo, en un bote de basura. Por esa muestra de autoflagelación, parece que el trabajo en la organización es muy exigente y las misiones deben cumplirse a tiempo y en buena forma; sin embargo para el soldado que recorre el túnel, da sus pasos desalentados por el miedo a mostrar su rendimiento. Este termina su recorrido al chocar desprevenidamente con una mujer de cabello corto rubio, vestida del mismo color que su uniforme; solo que su vestimenta consiste en una blusa de manga corta, una falda entallada cuyo largo llegas cerca de sus rodillas. Sus pies los cubre un calzado que cosiste en unas botas negras con unas stockings blancas. A decir verdad, esa forma de vestir es el uniforme femenino de la organización.

— ¡Fíjate donde caminas ca…— La mujer no termina esta última palabra al percatarse del sujeto que tropezó

— ¡Eres tu Clyde! — La mujer saluda radicalmente amable a su recién nombrado camarada — ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

—- Ni hablar de eso, Bonny — Clyde le responde sin entusiasmo

— ¿Qué, acaso fracásate esta vez? — Bonny cuestiona con suspecha maliciosa

— Seria valida tu pregunta si la misión se centrara en vencer a dos pubertos…

— ¿Así que perdiste? — Vuelve a preguntar la mujer, después de soltar una carcajada al captar el sentido de la respuesta de su compañero

— ¡Casi ganaba si está molesta niña no se hubiera entrometido! — Clyde estalla su temperamento por tragarse la mofa de su compañera, quien aún reía

— ¿y que niña? — La risa de Bonn para repentinamente al escuchar de su compañero la palabra "niña"

— ¿Por qué haces demasiadas preguntas mujer?...

— ¿Sabes que solo los idiotas contestan una pregunta con otra pregunta? — Irónicamente, vuelve a preguntar Clyde, sembrándole otra broma a su aparentemente ingenuo camarada.

— ¿Me estas llamando idiota? — Clyde cuestiona con su furia casi desatada.

— ¡Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas, cariño! —Bonn adula cínicamente a Clyde, aun cuando a este muestra su enojo con una vena inflada en la frente y la cara roja como un tomate, como si fuera una olla de presión a punto de explotar

— Como sea, debo reportar mis actividades al jefe, así que no tengo tiempo para tus bromas— Después de tomar una bocanada de aire para relajarse, le dirige estas palabras antes de dar paso hacia el elevador al final de la sala del túnel

— ¡Suerte con eso senpai! Sabes cómo reacciona el jefe cuando uno de nosotros fracasa — Clyde traga saliva al escuchar la advertencia de su compañera.

Por solo imaginar las situaciones basadas en los rumores de sus compañeros acerca del temperamento de su jefe, hacían que su cuerpo se tensara a tal grado, de dar pasos más lentos hacia el elevador. Este conduce a una planta subterránea, cuya profundidad equivale a la de un edificio de tres pisos de altura. Cuando el elevador llega hacia el nivel más bajo, la puerta se dividen automáticamente en dos, mostrando el panorama de otra puerta que encierra a lo que parece un extenso cuarto, decorada con el símbolo del Team Force con la leyenda "jefe". Clyde da pasos precavidos hacia la dicha puerta, abre la perrilla y entra al cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. El cuarto es más bien una gran oficina con un escritorio de madera, adornada con una gran fotografía de un sujeto desconocido pero que viste unos ropajes que al parecer se relacionan con la organización.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta cuando eras niño? — Una voz bronca se oye desde la parte opuesta a la donde está parado Clyde. Con solo percibir los oídos del soldado dicho regaño, reacciona con una posición de firmes, acomodando el puño de la mano derecha en su pecho.

— Debo realizar informes de mis misiones, como indica el Código del Team Force señor — Justifica Clyde en tono seco y diligente

— Espero que traigas buenas nuevas, soldado — La mesa giratoria da una media vuelta y muestra al imponente sujeto que ha pronunciado dichas palabras. Dicha persona viste de un traje militar de gala color negro, decorada en la parte izquierda del saco por una medalla y combinando con un sombrero del mismo color con el símbolo de la organización; pero el elegante traje no ocultaba ni por asombro el aspecto aparentemente avanzado de edad del sujeto.

— Tengo noticias que podrían interesarle, general Kane — Clyde algo confiado.

— Estoy en la expectativa que sea si y no una pérdida de tiempo y oídos— El General advierte quejándose

— Es sobre dos niños que podrían ser los hijos de los Dexholders…

— Continúa…

— Combatí contra un chico que recuerda mucho al líder de Gimnasio de Cd. Viridian. Al principio quería demostrar mi fuerza ante tal niño, como manda uno de los principios de la organización; pero cuando las cosas estaban calentándose, una niña interrumpió mi pelea; por cierto esa niña me recuerda algo a Red, y ya la había visto ant…

—-¿No venciste ni siquiera a unos de ellos? — El viejo interrumpe contundentemente la charla del soldado.

— Por desgracia, me vencieron — Responde Clyde un poco temeroso

— ¿Eres consciente de que no llegaste al objetivo de la misión?

— No quería tomar riesgos, señor — Clyde se justifica como respuesta al cuestionamiento de su jefe

El General Kane suelta una forzada risa, antes de desfundar su sable frente a Clyde, quien este último entra en pavor.

— ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que la fuerza debe destinarse para la victoria! Pero en vez de hacer eso, ¡Te retiraste! — Kane afirma furioso, notando un tono amenazante — "Tomar riesgos", ¡Que se lo crea tu puta madre! En estos momentos debería cortarte alguna extremidad por dicha deshonra — Dirige la punta del sable al brazo derecho de Clyde, haciendo acentuar la expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Pero sería un desperdicio dañar o matar alguien con información valiosa— Repentinamente Kane calma los ánimos al devolver el sable a su lugar original — En esta organización no hay lugar para los débiles e incompetentes; pero en esta ocasión hare una excepción contigo al asignarte una misión especial

— Claro señor, estaré dispuesto a cumplir lo que usted desee — Clyde asegura titubeando de nervios, al sentirse incomodo con el cambio de humor de su General.

— Estaba por asignarte una misión en la región de Johto, necesitamos unas crías pokemon, para abastecer a los soldados en su entrenamiento; pero como no obtuviste buenos resultados en tu ultima tarea, entonces se lo asignare a otro más calificado. Bonn sería una opción — Solo por escuchar el nombre de dicha persona, Clyde no tardo en dudar sobre el éxito de aquella misión que menciona Kane; solo se pregunta internamente por que le asignaría a un elemento de personalidad bromista y poco seria.

— ¿Está seguro de su decisión señor?…

— ¿Porque duraría de la capacidad de su compañera, soldado? — Kane dirige una mirada furtiva. — ¿Sugiere a alguien más apto para esa tarea?...

—No— Con la mente sin ideas para responder la última pregunta de su general, solo se crispa un poco al pronunciar dicho monosílabo. ¿Quién desafiaría a las decisiones de su jefe cuando no es capaz de cumplir con las misiones que encomienda?

— Bonn es especialista en cacería de Pokemon; No quiero que pierdas el tiempo en algo que no tienes experiencia; así que te pido que des respaldo a la tropa que hara una peculirar tarea en el Monte Moon.

— No tiene que ser tan condescendiente conmigo, General — Clyde trata de ser modesto, después de escuchar la aparente facilidad de su misión — Por cierto, ¿tiene algunas instrucciones específicas para esta misión?

— Eso lo dejare a tu imaginación; Pero espero que los frutos de tu trabajo sean útiles o no dudare en cortarte un dedo — Amenaza el alto funcionario del Team Force

Sin más que decir, Clyde sale despavorido de la oficina.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar rodeado de idiotas? — Kane se queja por sí mismo, masajeándose la frente. — Pero estos obstáculos no impedirán a la unión, que surgirá el mundo predilecto que daríamos el último aliento de nuestros vidas para materializarse…

En ese pequeñop momento de discurso solitario, pone su mano derecha en el retrato atrás de su escritorio, mientras pone encierra su mano colocándola en su pecho. La leve incandescencia de la oficina impide que no se muestre el rostro del quien esta retratado

— Lo juro, Mi Gran Lider…

* * *

Cerca de Cd. Trigal, se localiza la guardería Pokemon de la región de Johto. El sitio donde entrenadores ambiciosos crían a sus pokemon para que estos tengan descendencia con mejores genes para su entrenamiento, o simplemente algunos entrenadores poco experimentados solo dejan a su pokemon para crecerlos de nivel sin empaparse el cuerpo de sudor; La pareja de ancianos quienes administraban el lugar ,por desgracia fallecieron al paso del tiempo; pero afortunadamente, un Dexholder de Pueblo Primavera con la habilidad de la crianza Pokemon, es el actual encargado del lugar

En la crianza, los heredan los mejores genes de sus padres, así como una serie de factores que involucran el crecimiento de los Pokemon; en los humanos, el tema no solo tiene una connotación biológica, porque cualquiera podría esperar lo mejor de los hijos de cualquier persona cercana. Bien reza el dicho, "los hijos son el reflejo de sus padres"… ¿será valido para las habilidades Holder?

— ¡AYUDENME!— La serenidad de la guardería es perturbada por la sórdida exclamación de una chica de ojos dorados y ropajes rojos y negros, al tratar de propinarle golpe un Ursaring enojado. Por suerte, la poderosa garra no alcanzo a la muchacha, al lograr desplazarse rápidamente del lugar de descanso de los pokemon; sin embargo, el pokemon oso no se daría por vencido en darle su merecido a la niña al perseguirla hasta uno de las cercas del jardín

— Calma bonito Ursaring, solo quería retirarles su huevo, ¡por supuesto que no quiero lastimarlo!— La chica intenta calmar al pokemon encolerizado con esas palabras entre risas nerviosas; pero no hace efecto cuando lanza un gruñido estridente que llama la atención a los demás pokemon del jardín y consecuentemente, estos tratan de esconder y protegerse.

—Bueno, esto se pondrá feo, ¡Snutaro, ve por el! — La chica ahora trata de defenderse del Usraring sacando a su intimidante Snubbull; pero al estar frente al enorme pokemon, este se asusta y va corredizo atrás de las piernas de su dueña

— ¡Vamos Snutaro! Tienes que defenderme — La chica regaña a su pokemon rosado por su cobardía, tratándolo de quitar aferrándose a sus pierna derecha. Este solo le da un mordisco, como soporte desesperado cuando su dueña lo intenta separar forzosamente de la extremidad.

— ¡Snubbul malo!— La chica chilla del dolor del mordisco punzante de su pokemon.

El escandalo hizo aparecer a un sujeto adulto, cabello corto y negro y vistiendo un delantal de criador. Al observar el desmane en el patio, saca inmediatamente una pokebola de su bolsillo y cuando lanza al campo, aparece un Polited

— ¡Poltaro, hipnosis! — El pokemon agua interviene para defender a la chica, lanzándole hacia sus ojos una serie de ondas circulares que hacen al Ursaring caer en un sueño profundo.

—Mantendrá calmado un rato a ese grandote— Devuelve Gold a su pokebola a Poltaro, para después contemplar a la chica como su Snubull con los ojos cerrados y usando sus extremidades superiores como escudos; pero al ver por si misma, que logro el sujeto poner al pokemon en paz, esta se abalanza hacia Gold con jubilo

—Papi, ¡eres y siempre serás el mejor! — Expresa esas palabras la chica tratando de desviar la atención hacia el error que cometió en la guarderia

— A ver ¿Qué paso esta vez, Aurora?

—-No se papa, solo quise tomar el huevo que estaba entre esos Ursaring y casi hieren mi hermosa cara — Explica la chica tocándose la cara de vanidad. Gold suspira de nervios notando que el enorme pokemon duerme en frente de ambos.

—Escucha, no debes molestar a una pareja de pokemon cuando acaban de concebir su huevo, en especial si se tratan de Ursaring ¿acaso eso no te enseñe? — El criador pregunta frustrado, dándose una palmada en la frente.

—No lo sabía, papi — Aurora hace una sonrisa forzada de oreja a oreja, evidenciando su falta de atención.

— Esta ya es la…. ¡ay Arceus!, la verdad perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces has metido la pata

— Pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, ¡te lo juro por la Gran Aurora de Pueblo Primavera!

—Como sea debí haber traido a Celestia para…-— Murmulla Gold lamentándose

— Celestia, Cele lo otro, ¡Siempre la noña responsable haciendo sus deberes! — Reclama Aurora sarcásticamente, al percibir el murmullo de su padre. Parece que Aurora tiene un problema cuando sus padres hablan sobre su hermana mayor

— No no, quise decir que Celestia podía mejor el trabajo — Gold empeora la conversación al soltar esas palabras involuntariamente, tapándose la boca. Este trata calmarla tocando sus antebrazos.

— ¡Pero quien es mi princesa bonita que se esfuerza por hacer todo por los demás! — El Dexholder intenta remediar la metida de pata moral hablándole como un bebe. Esta responde volteando, dándole la espalda literalmente.

— ¡Con eso no logaras nada!

— ¡Bien!, ¡¿Cómo quieres que te hable para que por fin hagas bien el trabajo?! — Gold pierde un poco los estribos al verse frustrado por la respuesta de su hija.

— ¡Podría hacerlo bien si no me subestimaras comparándome con Celestia!...

— Es que a quien se me ocurriría competente

—Oh sí claro ¿y por que no llamas a tu querida hija?— Aurora repela sarcásticamente

— Esa fue idea de tu madre, que te hicieras cargo de en vez de en cuando de la Guardería. Al menos no me harías gastar mucho tiempo haciendo esto solo

—Pero a mi no me gusta la crianza, ¡entiendan!

— Ya lo sé, pero de alguna manera debes tener alguna responsabilidad como tu hermana— Tan solo escuchar otra vez la expresión, simplemente el hastío por la discusión la hace silenciar un rato para contener su coraje.

— ¿Sabes que viejo? ¡Me rindo! — Aurora arroja el delantal y pañuelo de criador al suelo que tenían puestos, para despues dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina de la guardería

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita?! — Gold pregunta desde lejos, señalándola con el dedo pretendiendo imponer autoridad.

— ¡Donde se me pegue mi gana! — Con un tono insolente, entra a la recepción solo para salir por la entrada del mismo, desplazándose hacia el norte.

— ¿Ahora debo encargarme de estos pokemon? — Gold lamenta al mirar alrededor del patio de la guardería, al ver todos los pokemon por los cuales deben cuidar su crianza, ahora que su hija oji-alba ha renunciado a sus deberes como criadora por hoy. —Voy a pedir refuerzos para esto, otra vez.

Gold marca directamente a un contacto en específico de su Pokegear.

— ¡Hola querida, necesito tu ayuda!... otra vez

— ¿Que paso hoy? ¿Aurora hizo algo mal? —La llamada es contestada por Crystal. La Dexholder titulada como la Capturadora, es ahora una mujer de más de 30 años, conservando su cabello azul pero sin ese extravagante peinado de coletas, sujetado por una diadema que combina con el color de su cabello, vistiendo unos pantalones azules y una blusa de manga corta un poco ajustada de color rosa. La posición donde se encuentra es en alguna clase de edificio en alguna parte de Cd Violeta

—Bueno, algo peor, se escapó

—-Esa niña... ¡¿Por qué no la detuviste?! —Regaña la Capturadora

— ¿y por qué no te hacer cargo de ella? — Gold le replica quejoso y aflojerado, tono que hace enojar un poco a su esposa

— Porque tenemos que se haga responsable en algo, ¿quieres asegurarle un futuro para ella? A parte, habíamos acordado de en qué tú le enseñarías la Crianza Pokemon

—Pero ya lo he intentado más de una ocasión y no da el ancho

—Es por que no le has enseñado apropiadamente

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dudas de mi habilidad como criador? — Gold reclama a Crystal por la anterior calificación de su desempeño como criador.

—Si no puedes trasmitir tus conocimientos a tu propia hija de 13 años, significa que solo eres un pésimo maestro — Aclara la Dexholder Capturadora

—Si tú lo dices, entonces no debería perder mí tiempo en algo que para ella, no tiene el mínimo interés en destacar — Crystal solo suspira de decepción al oír desde el otro lado de su Pokegear, la declaración de su esposo, que evidencia la poca aptitud de su hija Aurora por el trabajo de su padre

— Ahora si ni tú ni Celestia pueden ayudarme, entonces cerrare temprano para irme a divertir a Cd. Arcoiris— Advierte el Criador maliciosamente, haciendo que su esposa se mostrara casi furiosa al darse cuenta del significado del término "diversión" si se trata del mismo Gold

— Ni se te ocurra hacer eso o te doy una patada que saldrás volando hasta Unova — Ultima Crystal manifestando su malestar por la declaración de Gold en una voz intimidante, como si le diera entender al Criador que tomar rumbo hacia la Guardería

—En fin, Cele está ocupada atendiendo niños en la Academia Pokemon, así que tendrás que trabajar el resto del día. ¡No se te ocurra ir con las chicas kimono! ¿Oíste?

—No, me encargaré por mi mismo de esto, ¡no quiero que pienses que dejaré mi trabajo por irme con mujerzuelas! — Gold afirma temeroso tras la advertencia de su esposa. La llamada termina cuando Crystal cuelga el Pokegear.

* * *

—Y es asi como se captura un pokemon— Afirma Celestia, despues de hacer unos cuantos dibujos y diagramas, frente a una pizarra en un salon ocupado por varios niños sentados apreciando la clase atentamente

—Maestra Celestia, ¿cuando podremos capturar a un pokemon?— Pregunta hiperactivo uno de los niños en el salon.

—Puedo hacer una demostracion ahora mismo— Asegura la chica ojiazul, quitandose sus lentes de armazon ligero y riendo de manera nerviosa.

En las afueras de la Academia Pokemon especificamente en el patio de la misma escuela, una muchedumbre de niños esperaban ansioso cuan estadia en una dulceria, solo por ser espectadores de como Celestia, lleva a la practica la teoria de capturar un pokemon. El sentimiento de la maestra respecto aquellos niños, era de nerviosismo, pero la determinacion del deber sostiene su decision de mostrar a su clase la Captura, unas de las practicas basicas para cualquier entrenador.

—Miren, aqui vemos un Bellsprout, ¡ese sera nuestro pequeño amigo a capturar!— Celestia divisa al pokemon bicho detras de uno de los pinos del patio— ¡Horus, sal!

El Pokemon que sale de la pokebola de Celestia, resulta en un Hoothoot, dispuesto a entrar en pelea

— ¡Usa Picotazo a ese Bellsprout!— El ataque deja severamente dañado al pokemon planta

—Uno de las primeras cosas para poder capturar un pokemon salvaje, es dejarlo con poca energia vital, la minima necesaria para que nuestro amiguito no se resista a estar preso en la pokebola

—Ahora Hooteon, ¡utiliza Hipnosis!— Una serie de ondas concentricas se dirigen al Bellsprout salvaje, dejando a este dormido— Despues debemos dejar a nuestro pokemon salvaje en un estado de salud el cual sera mas facil de capturar

—_Pokemon con poca energia, dormido, ¡no hay margen de error para ser mi gran oportunidad!_— Prediciendo etusiasmada en su cabeza, Celestia saca una pokebola uno de los bolsillos de su sueter para lanzarle al Bellsprout vulnerable y asi capturarlo.

— ¡Pokebola, ve a el!— el artefacto es lanzado hacia una trayectoria lineal, al Bellsprout como blanco. Parece que la captura sera todo un éxito, asi demostrando la chica lo que los pequeños aprendieron en el aula; sin embargo, la pokebola golpeo al objetivo, pero jamas se abrio para capturar

—Bueno, es habitual que al primer intento, la pokebola falle— Celestia justifica su fallo penosa, ante el grupo de alumnos perplejos por aquel fracaso de su joven instructora —Pero esta vez acertara en el blanco

Inisiste Celestia en capturar aquel pokemon planta, lanzando sin éxito unas cuantas pokebolas hacia aquel pokemon; hasta que un último intento hizo que la particular esfera hiciera ingresar al Bellsprout. Una vez dentro, la pokebola termina haciendo unos movimientos oscilatorios en el suelo, demostrando la resistencia del pokemon en ser capturado; La pokebola sigue moviendose, pero el pokemon no escapa. Aparentemente, este intento terminara en éxito, al fin la joven Celestia logro demostrar ante los niños pasar de la practica a la teoria

El Bellsprout logro salir de la pokebola y desaparece entre los frondosos arboles del patio

—Niños, la clase termina por hoy ¡Nos vemos mañana!— Tras un lapso de silencio, Celestia culmina la clase, retirandose de esa manera muchos niños decepcionados

Crystal observa el suceso atraves de una de las ventanas de la Academia; Ahora su mirada se dirige hacia una de sus hijas ingresando en la entrada del patio al aula, ligeramente cabizbaja y dirigiendo unos timidos pasos hacia ella.

—Lo siento, mama — El nerviosismo de Celestia se delata cuando dirige esas palabras a su madre, por lo cual esta ulitma asiente su estado de ánimo.

En la cabeza de Crystal, viene aquel recuerdo cuando su madre la bofeteo, después de deprimirse por fracasar en la captura de Suicune. Ese pasaje de su vida lo relaciona con el ánimo de Celestia, pero "animarla" como lo hizo su madre en aquel momento, no sólo sería un gesto de maltrato, no quería repetir las circunstancias, aun cuando espera de ella la habilidad de la Captura.

—No tienes que culparte del todo hija; pero tú tienes una gran responsabilidad como instructora en esta academia. Si no estabas segura de lo que harias ¿por que aceptase a hacerlo?

—No solo son los niños, sino por mí y por ti, para demostrarte que yo soy más que una noña que no lleva nada a la pratica que he aprendido— Celestia justifica

—No todo lo que aprendes se lleva a la perfeccion de imediato. Se requiere una gran cantidad de esfuerzo para lograr los resultados esperados, ¿conoces la frase, «un genio es uno por ciento inspiracion y noventa y nueve por ciento transpiracion»?

—Bueno, no transpire mucho cuando intente capturar aquel Bellsprout— Celestia responde aglo risueña, como si no comprendiera el significado de la frase que cito su madre

— ¡Eres tan inocente Celestia! — Reacciona Crystal de buen humor, al escuchar la particular respuesta de su hija — Como sea, tenemos que ir a la Guarderia del idiota de tu padre, a ver si no hizo otra vez de sus tonterias

Una mujer desconocida entra con cautela a la recepción de la Guardería, vestida de una gabardina gris y sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros.

— _¿_Así que es esta la Guardería de Johto? Veo que no hay mucha vigilancia aquí, ¡será pan comido!_ — _La mujer concluye positivamente al analizar los alrededores del establecimiento

—Buen día, señorita, ¿quiere dejar a sus pokemon en nuestra guardería? — Pregunta insinuante Gold, al llegar a la recepción después de escuchar el sonido de la chicharra que toco la mujer.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría criar a mis bellas mascotas….y levarme a todas las que tenga— La mujer saca del bolsillo de su gabardina un objeto esférico y no es precisamente una pokebola

Aurora reposa en alguna mesa de la terraza del centro comercial de Cd. Trigal. Es el lugar predilecto de la chica de ojos dorados, ya sea para fisgonear los productos que se ofrecen ahí mismo o relajarse de un día de deberes, bebiendo algo o "cazando" chicos apuestos.

— ¿Para qué me necesitan si ya tienen a esa noña? — Se pregunta refiriéndose a Celestia, antes de tomar de la lata de refresco que acaba de comprar en las máquinas expendedoras del lugar — Siempre quedando bien con mis papas. ¿Por qué simplemente me hacen de menos? ¿¡Acaso no pueden ver el potencial de la Gran Aurora de Pueblo Primavera?!

Su Snubull solo responde con su particular gruñido a la aclamación de Aurora

—O tal vez me concentre en mis deberes, es por eso porque me hace de menos, en especial mi papa. Solo asi me prestarian mas atencion que a Celestia— La chica de ojos dorados cae flojamente en la silla de una mesa del tejado, asintiendo la dura y repentina sinceridad de sus propias palabras. Snutaro se acerca a su pierna para acariciar con sus garras pequeñas, notando un poco cabizbaja a la chica. Parece que intenta disculparse por la mordida que le propino en la guardería.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? algún día descubriré una habilidad para impresionar a papa y a cualquiera que pretenda subestimarme — Determina la chica a su pokemon hada, que ahora reposa a lado de ella tras haberlo levantado del piso.

— Tú y yo lo descubriremos, ¿no es así Snutaro? — El Snubbull le responde sonriente, como si sus palabras fueran entendidas. Entonces tanto Aurora y Snutaro proceden a tomar sus bebidas; pero aquel momento acogedor es arruinado por una ráfaga de viento, provocado por el rápido vuelo de un pokemon que sobrevolaba de la terraza del centro comercial. La brusca ráfaga hace despojar de Aurora su gorra, que termina en la mano del entrenador quien domaba un Pidgeot.

— ¿¡Puedes fijarte por donde vuelas con tu pajarraco!? — La chica reclama al dueño del pokemon volador; pero tan solo ver el rostro de aquel sujeto, toda su expresión facial se reducía a una boca medio abierta y ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué chica no se impresionaría con la apariencia de un varón joven, de cabellera un poco larga de un castaño lustroso, con ojos misteriosamente acianos, mismos que combinan con un elegante saco? Al momento de penetrar sus ojos a tal ejemplar de belleza masculina, Aurora sintió como si contemplara un ángel descendiendo del cielo, radiando un aura dorada que encubre su basta gloria celestial

— Perdón preciosa, es que estoy por descender en la ciudad —- El chico le responde a Aurora, cuyo pokemon descansa sobre el borde de la terraza del centro comercial; sin embargo, Aurora no logra articular alguna expresión formal, ni siquiera un monosílabo. Al oír el cumplido "preciosa" sus mejillas se sonrojan como el color de la piel de un Charmaleon; pero esta logra reaccionar cuando el mismo chico castaño extiende su brazo para entregarle su gorra.

—-…gracias — Aurora logra pronunciar dicho agradecimiento, haciendo una reverencia y poniéndose el gorro; pero en su interior, una niña emocionada y gritona se contenía por emerger en su ánimo, tal como una adolescente al ver un cantante famoso.

— Si te lo preguntas, me llamo Cyan — Tras mencionar sonriente su nombre a ella, el chico le guiñe el ojo y vuelve a volar con su Pidgeot. Aunque fue molesto el descenso imprudente de Cyan para algunos presentes en la planta alta del centro comercial, la mayoría de las chicas jóvenes terminaron babeando literalmente y con ojos convertidos en corazón al admirar al apuesto entrenador; y Aurora, aparentemente fue la excepción. Esta se retira silenciosamente acompañada de su Snubull, dando paso a la apertura de la puerta del elevador. Una vez que las puertas cierran, su grito chillante se contiene en el reducido espacio del elevador, asustando tanto al pokemon hada como al empleado en el interior.

— ¿¡Viste eso!? ¡Era perfecto, P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O!— El pobre Snutaro es tomado y sacudido bruscamente por los emotivos impulsos de su dueña. — ¡Es como si mis sueños más profundos fueran correspondidos!

—Tengo que buscar a ese tal Cyan ¡Hasta el nombre es sensual, por el amor de Arceus! — El éxtasis de la chica de ojos áureos es tal que expresa en sus ojos un brillo exagerado y posando con las manos juntas.

—-Señorita, ya llegamos al piso base — El empleado le recuerda la salida a la chica emocionada

—Oh, es cierto, ¡Vámonos Snutaro!

—Snub, snubbull —El pokemon solo sacude la cabeza de pena por el reciente episodio emocional de su dueña.

Cyan logra aterrizar en la zona suroeste de Cd. Trigal, frente a una vivienda en específico de aquel lugar. Una vez que Cyan toca tierra, devuelve a su Pidgeot a la pokebola, no sin antes de acariciar su cabeza por agradecimiento. Haciendo un toque discreto a la puerta de la residencia, esta es abierta inmediatamente por el mismo Bill, el creador del sistema de Almacenamiento de los Pokemon.

—Cyan, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Tambien me alegra volver a visitarlo, ¡qué extraño que llegue a estos rincones donde debería estar divirtiéndome!— Cyan alega con una discreta carcajada como reacción a la sorpresa de su tío por encontrarlo.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo está Daisy? Creo que ha estado trabajando demasiado en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak en Kanto.

—Bueno, solo ha aplacado al viejo profesor con sus olvidadizos momentos. Típico de su edad.

—En fin, ¿qué te trae en Cd. Trigal, sobrino?

—El Prof. Oak me pidió que hiciera una entrega de un paquete a esta regió un artefacto muy especial para **Steve**; por cierto ¿se encuentra mi primo adentro? — Al terminar la pregunta el Oak, es escuchado un estallido proveniente de una habitacion de la casa de Bill.

Sorprendidos por el incidente ingresan rapidamente al interior de la casa, dirigiendose especificamente al cuarto donde se origino el humo; una silueta se visualiza entre el humueante aire, esclareciendo a un chico de cabellos castaños rizos, lentes de armazon grueso y una vestimenta que forma un chaleco azul marino con camsia blanca y pantalones grises.

—No se preocupen, solo fue un pequeño averio — El joven apenas manifiesta su explicacion disculpatoria, tosiendo por el humo provocado por el incidente en aquel cuarto

—Steve, siempre te he dicho que debes consultarme si tienes algun inconvenietnte...

—Lo se papa, pero debo aprender a manejar estas cosas solo y no depender de tu ayuda todo el tiempo

—No hijo, aun cuando seas el mejor Programador siempre tendras que confiar en alguien más. ¡Vamos, hace muchos años alguien me tuvo que ayudar cuando experimente con mi Teletransportador!

—Ya lo se papa, esa historia me la has contado varias veces, cuando Red-san te rescato de aquel Fearrow, cuando tu cuerpo se convirtio en un Ratatta

— ¿Es enserio tío? —Interviene Cyan en la conversacion padre-hijo con una risa burlesca.

—Veo que no te cuentan mucho sobre mi ¿cierto?— Bill asiente de pena cunado su sobrino se entera de aquella particular anecdota —Como sea, debo arreglar ese problema en mi pequeño laboratorio, si gustas puede esperar solo un momento en la sala, Cyan.

— ¿Esperar? Seria grosero no colaborar en este desastre — El Oak se solidariza con sus familiares, por lo que Bill y su vástago asienten con felicidad.

Despues de un rato colaborando en arreglar el laboratorio, al fin descansan en la sala de la casa de Bill, para conversar sobre la razon por la que llego Cyan a su hogar

—Al fin, les demostrare uno de los avances tecnologicos mas recientes de mi bisabuelo — Ante unos expectantes y aniosos Bill y Steve, Cyan desenvuelve de una una empaque sujetado por cuerdas, un dispositivo que le resulta familiar a Bill

— ¿Una Pokedex?— Pregunta Bill tras observar el aparato, que se parecia a la Pokedex de Kalos

—En efecto, este es el último modelo por el que mi bisabuelo ha estado trabajando. Incluye informacion de las ultimas especies de Pokemon descubiertas, asi como una increíble novedad evolutiva—Explica Cian.

— ¡Vaya que ha mejorado su invento el profesor! — Exclama el adulto tras abrir la Pokedex— ¿Por que no le echas un vistazo, Steve?

—Me ofenderia si no me lo hubieras pedido papa— Tras responder Steve, toma la Pokedex de las manos de su padre.

—Se que el Prof. Oak entrega las Pokedex a unos cuantos niños de Kanto y Johto, tal como paso con Red, Yellow y tus padres; este dispositivo conlleva en el una gran responsabilidad, por que abarca el conocimiento de todos los pokemon descubiertos. ¿Acaso mi hijo será….

—Sobre eso estaba por comentar Tío Bill— El joven Oak interrumpe la noción de su tío.

* * *

_Flashback_

En el laboratorio del Prof. Oak, se encontraba el mismo, Cyan y Daisy discutiendo alrededor de la mesa, cuyos objetos encima están una pokedex y una pokebola donde se hospeda un pokemon de agua.

— ¿Así que tuvo que mandar a Amber para que entregara la Pokedex al testarudo de mi hermano? — Pregunta seriamente Cyan al Profesor

—Así es, si hubiera llegado a tiempo eso no pasaría— Contesta un poco quejoso el viejo Oak.

—Pero tenias que tomar reposo por tu edad, abuelo — Contrasta Daisy

—Tomaré reposo hasta el día que mue… ¿¡donde estoy!? — Tras reclamar el recordatorio de su nieta, tiene otro desliz demencial, alzando su brazo con la mano empuñada; Tanto Cyan como Daisy miran asombrados y a la vez algo apenados por el episodio del Profesor.

—Estas en tu laboratorio abuelo— Daisy le suministra a su abuelo una pastilla contra su demencia senil.

—Perdonen hijos, parece que la cabeza me hizo una mala jugada — El profesor vuelve mentalmente en sí — ¿En que estaba?

—Sobre la pokedex que entregaste a Amber— Recuerda Daisy a su abuelo. Su nieta asiste por los momentos olvidadizos del afamado investigador, por lo que la tiene muy preocupada por sus esfuerzos aun con la edad avanzada.

—jeje, con que de eso hablaba… creo que en estos momentos ya debió llegar la pokedex a Turquoise; pero en este escritorio sobrar una pokedex y el Siquirtle solitario en su pokebola —todos dedican su mirada hacia la mesa sobre los artefactos mencionado por el profesor.

—Cyan, ¿quisieras ser dueño de esta pokedex y ser entrenador del Siquirtle?— Pregunta algo entusiasmado a su bisnieto.

— ¿Yo?, no me gustaría tomar demasiado tiempo en recolectar información de todos los pokemon del mundo. Con mi experiencia viajando por este mundo y mi para nada reducido conocimiento de los pokemon es suficiente para mí —Contesta pedante Cyan.

— ¿Así que no la quieres?— El profesor vuelve a cuestionar esta vez serio.

—Esto, no es por rechazar su famoso invento, es que no tengo mucho tiempo para esto — Aclara el chico tímidamente, con un rubor en sus mejillas que delatan su tono de voz.

— ¡Vamos! , si eres tan listo y activo como te describes, ser Dexholder como tus padres sería un honor para ellos y un gran reto para profundizar todo lo que sabes de los pokemon. Amber y Turquoise asumirán ese papel ¿Qué impedimento real hubiera en ti? — El profesor apela al chico lo que representa ser Dexholder.

—… Está bien— Cyan asiente positivamente ante el brevísimo discurso del profesor, por lo se dirige a la mesa para tomar el dispositivo y el pokemon.

—y ya que has hecho una gran decisión ¿podrías hacerme una entrega a Johto? — Le profesor pide la atención de Cyan, al sacar del cajón de uno de los escritorios otra Pokedex

— ¿De qué trata, profesor?

—Me gustaría que entregaras esta Pokedex a Steve en Johto

— ¡¿Mi hijo será Dexholder?! —Pregunta emocionada Daisy

—Eso estaría por verse. Es el único chico de Johto que podría apoyar mi investigación en la región vecina y Steve es un potencial candidato…

—Es muy considerado de su parte tomar en cuenta a Steve. La aseguro que cumplirá su palabra sin rechistar — Asegura la nieta del profesor entusiasmada.

—Pero habrá una condición…. —Sentencia el profesor.

* * *

—Si quieres tener deberás al menos capturar un pokemon salvaje, y te otorgará de un pokemon especial el Profesor Elm en Pueblo Primavera. Eso es lo que pidió el Profesor Oak– Cuenta Cyan la proposición de su bisabuelo para Steve

— ¿Qué dices, hijo? —Pregunta Bil

—Viajar, salir de casa, conocer más de los pokemon y darme a conocer como el hijo de Bill…. ¡claro que si lo acepto y haré lo que el profesor me diga!

—Entonces si deseas la pokedex, te veré en Pueblo Primavera para evaluar tu prueba— Se retira Cyan de la sala, dirigiéndose a la entrada no sin antes despedirse cálidamente de la familia de su tía.

Después de salir de la casa de su tío, ahora Cyan recorre tranquilamente las calles de , precisamente cerca del casino de aquella ciudad.

— ¡Al fin, un lugar para relajarme! — Afirma alegre el chico. Cuando está a punto de ingresar a dicho lugar, tropieza accidentalmente con una chica quien le parecía conocida desde hace algunas horas.

— ¡Podrías fijarte como caminas tarado!— Reacciona la chica furiosa tras el choque con el chico. Tras levantar la mirada al rostro de Cyan, su humor cambia repentinamente.

— ¡KYAAA! ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE!— La niña le propicia un fuerte abrazo que junta su cuerpo al torso ligeramente ejercitado del muchacho. Cyan se sorprende tras ser abrazado por una chica desconocida, pero aparentemente no lo molesta. Parece que el chico ha pasado por esto más de una vez.

— ¡Perdón por no decirte mi nombre!, ¡me llamo Aurora, soy de Pueblo Primavera! ¡¿De donde eres?! ¡En Johto no encuentro a chicos tan hermosos como tú!

—Bueno, soy….

— ¿¡Tienes novia?! ¡Porque si no es así tienes a esta bella chica! — Aurora seguía aferrándose al cuerpo de Cyan, igual que una niña jugando con un oso de peluche.

—_Mi padre tiene razón, las mujeres a veces son ruidosas— _En la mente de Cyan pasan esas palabras que dijo su padre. El chico de ojos acianos solo piensa en la manera de zafarse de la chica, mientras su rostro es ruborizado por la vergüenza de ser abrazado por una fanática.

— Aurora, estoy agradecido que una linda chica como tú me haga tantos cumplidos— Repentinamente, Cyan se separa de la chica de ojos dorados, tomándola después de la parte baja de la cintura con su brazo derecho y acariciando su mechón sujetado a su gorro —¿Porque no nos divertimos un rato en el Casino?

— ¿Quieres una cita conmigo? ¡Entonces divirtámonos a más no poder! — Tras quedar pasmada por la oferta irresistible del chico, toma bruscamente del brazo de Cyan para llevarlo consigo al interior del casino; pero antes de entrar al recinto, suena el Pokegear que guarda en el interior de la chaqueta de la chica. Ella de mala gana, descuelga el teléfono

— ¡Que quieres mama!

— ¡Aurora tienes que venir a la Guardería ahora mismo! —Contesta Crystal en un tono de voz despavorido

— ¡Oh no! ¡Ya le dije a papa que no hare más trabajos en la guardería jamas!

— ¡LA GUARDERIA FUE ASALTADA Y TU PAPA ESTA INCONCIENTE! — Tras escuchar las desperadas palabras de su madre, Aurora solo cuelga el teléfono.

—Papa…— El rostro de la chica queda paralizado y pasando un trago de saliva por su garganta por la tensión de enterarse de la situación de su padre.


End file.
